1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for handling objects containing management information. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for exploring, i.e. for searching, the hierarchical structure and for retrieving preferably selectively information therefrom in an efficient way. Further, the present invention relates to devices adapted to operate the methods provided.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The synchronization of data is a well known problem for all users processing same data with at least two different electronic devices. In general, synchronization takes place between a terminal device (e.g., a mobile phone) and a server device (e.g., an application in a local PC or a dedicated synchronization server). Data of portable terminals, such as portable computers, PDA terminals (personal digital assistant), mobile stations or pagers, can be synchronized with network applications, applications of desktop computers or with other databases of the telecommunications system, wherein the term database should be understood as broadly as possible, i.e. shall cover arbitrary sets of data. In particular, data of calendar and e-mail applications are typically synchronized.
Synchronization has been based on the use of different manufacturer-specific protocols which are incompatible. This restricts the use of terminal or data types and often causes troubles to the user. In mobile communication, in particular, it is important that data can be retrieved and updated regardless of the terminal and application used.
To improve synchronization of application data, a language known as synchronization markup language SyncML, which is based on the extensible markup language (XML) and a corresponding standardized document type description (DTD), has been developed. By using a SyncML synchronization protocol, which employs messages in the SyncML format, data of any application can be synchronized between networked terminals and a network server of any kind. The SyncML synchronization protocol works both in wireless and in fixed networks and supports several transmission protocols.
The above presented SyncML synchronization technology addresses preferably the synchronization of databases. A problem similar to the synchronization of databases is given by the managing of configuration data properties necessary for the operation of electronic devices within changing environments, for example of mobile phone operating within mobile communication networks of different network carriers requiring individual carrier related sets of configurations e.g. network access point (NAP) definitions, address information of servers providing certain services such as short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS) and the like. The SyncML device management relates to the harmonizing of configuration data. The respective configuration data or information is contained in management objects, respectively, associated to the device features and the applications, respectively.
SyncML device management (SyncML DM) protocol allows management commands to be executed on management objects and it uses a package format similar SyncML synchronization protocol and related definitions and is based also on XML. A management object might reflect a set of configuration parameters for a device, i.e. configuration parameters of device features and/or configuration parameters and settings of software applications executed on the device. Actions that can be taken against this object might include reading and setting parameter keys and values. Another management object might be the run-time environment for software applications on a device. Actions that can be taken against this type of object might include installing, upgrading, or uninstalling software elements. Preferably, dedicated management servers provide the required configuration parameters, settings, keys and values for synchronization of the device management information aforementioned.
The device management in accordance with the SyncML device management protocol structures the management objects in a hierarchical management tree containing all information which can be managed using the SyncML DM protocol. The management tree is based on a permanent part of the management tree defined and provided by the manufacturer of the respective electronic device supporting SyncML device management. The real management tree present in such an operated electronic device is composed of this permanent part of the management tree which is expanded by a dynamically created part of the management tree. The real management tree deviates in some way from a kind of pre-determined tree framework, i.e. deviates based on a kind of object-oriented inheritance.
The dynamical structure of the management tree makes it necessary to allow a device management server to explore the dynamic real management tree in order to allow it to operate and process thereon. Currently, such a management server is allowed to explore a management tree of a corresponding client device to be managed by sending a GET command defined in the SyncML DM standard. The GET command points it to a certain management object of the management tree. The corresponding response to that GET process is an information comprising a list of the management objects of the next level in the management tree subordinate to the addressed management object. The main drawback with this is that the management server has to issue a new Get command to retrieve further information of the management object below returned management objects if an extended list of management objects is wanted.
This takes a new protocol round which is time consuming. Particularly, since the SyncML and the SyncML DM standards are developed to be used in a wireless communication environment, i.e. a cellular communication system such as GSM (global system for mobile communication) or UMTS (universal mobile telecommunication system), online time and large amounts of exchanged data are expensive to the end-user of the client device who has to pay the costs being incurred.